Jessie for My Girl
by FriendinMeFanficGirl
Summary: This is a sequel to Baby, You've Got What it Takes and yet again is set after Toy Story 3. If you haven't seen the movie, then don't read this. Buzz and Jessie are together, but Woody wants Jessie. I don't own Toy Story or the song in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Toy Story or the song in this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

A month had gone by since the space toy and cowgirl finally got together. The two happily spent even more time together and their friends playfully teased that they were grossed out when the couple kissed. Eventually, they decided to just kiss when they were off by themselves. Despite how happy they were, there was one toy that wasn't: Woody.

He didn't know why, but soon after the two became an item, he felt uneasy. The cowboy found his eyes glued to Jessie and wanting to be near her. Woody cringed inside as he watched his best friend kiss her. Why was all of this getting to him, he wondered. So he found Bonnie's notepad and began to write his thoughts on it with a pencil.

"Shouldn't I be delighted that Buzz and Jessie are together now? I've known for years how he felt about her and hinted to him so many times that he should make a move. I was happy for them at first, but not anymore. I really care about Jessie and," then Woody stopped moving the pencil. Did he just say that he really cared about Jessie? She could sure get on his nerves what with her stubborn attitude, enthusiasm, loudness, and rowdiness. He didn't like to admit it, but this girl could actually take him in a fight. He remembered that first day he met her. When he accused her of moving the t.v. remote so he couldn't escape from Al, she attacked him and totally dominated! She had wrestled with him in Andy's room and always won too. She still meant a lot to him though. Apart from Buzz, she was his best friend. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. He had almost lost her in the incinerator not that long ago. Maybe that's where this was coming from, he thought. He realized just how much she meant to him. He understood now. Woody wanted to be with Jessie. He must not have noticed with Bo around.

Woody saddened at recalling the loss of his shepherdess. He knew that he had to accept the fact that he may never see her again and move on with his life. Certainly, she wouldn't want him moping over her. She would want him to be happy. Maybe Woody could be happy with Jessie. He made sure that no one was looking and then threw away the piece of paper. He walked back to see what the others were up to. "Say Sheriff, some of us ar' about to play Apples to Apples, would ya' like to join?"

"Sure Jessie," he called back. Woody headed where the game was, hoping to sit next to the cowgirl, but she sat down between her boyfriend and Buttercup. He sighed and sat with Dolly and Mr. Pricklepants. He couldn't help but keep looking in Jessie's direction as they played the game. What was he going to do?

(A Slightly Tweaked Version of **Jessie's Girl **by Rick Springfield)

*cues music for musical montage to go along with the scene*

_Buzz is a friend, _

_yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine,_

_but lately something's changed that ain't hard to define._

_Buzz has got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine._

_And she's watching him with those eyes._

_And she's kissing him with those lips, I just know it._

_Yea n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night._

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie for my girl._

_I wish that that I had Jessie for my girl._

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_I play along with the charade,_

_there doesn't seem to be a reason to change._

_You know, I feel dirty when they start talking cute._

_I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot._

'_Cos she's watching him with those eyes._

_And she's kissing him with those lips, I just know it._

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night._

_Jessie for my girl! I wish that I had Jessie for my girl._

_Where can I find a woman…?_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,_

_wondering what she don't see in me._

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines._

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie for my girl._

_I wish that I had Jessie for my girl._

_I want Jessie for my girl._

_Where can I find a woman like that, like_

_Jessie for my girl._

_I wish that I had Jessie for my girl._

_I want, I want Jessie for my girl._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Howdy there Sheriff!"

Woody just stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "Hi…hi there…not Sheriff- girl."

She gave him a puzzled look. He never talked or acted that way around her before. "Did that snake make its way from your boot to your brain?" She took both hands and shook his head really hard. Her reaction sort of took him off guard, sort of in that he knew she would do something goofy and rough like that, just not sure of the details. He did feel like a dufuss for how he greeted her.

She stopped the violent motion and he held his head trying to regain his composure. "What's eating you cowboy?"

"Uhhhhhh…" He gave her a look of uncertainty and as he did this he caught a glimpse of her eyes. For the first time he decided to get a good look at them. They were big and a lovely shade of green. He had to admit that they actually were pretty. How had he not noticed before? She stood there confused and didn't know why he was staring at her like that. The gaze was so intense and the cowgirl slowly realized what that it meant. Woody exclaimed, "Oh heck!" All of a sudden he grabbed a hold of Jessie and pulled her close to him. Then he loudly kissed her!

_Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! What is this crazy cowboy doing?_

After a few more moments, Woody finally snapped out of the trance he was in and realized what he had impulsively done and was still doing. He jerked away and awkwardly laughed. Woody feared how she would react. He took a step back and slowly looked up at her. Jessie's mouth opened wide in shock and both were silent. She spoke up but didn't look at him, "Did that really just happen?"

"Yes, it did. I'm sorry for just smacking one on you like that and freaking you out."

Eventually, she brought herself to look him in the eye. "Why did you do that? I'm your best friend's girl. If he finds out-"

"I already _have _found out." The cowgirl and cowboy gasped and turned to where the loud stern voice came from, which was part-way up the staircase.

As much as Woody was nervous about Jessie's reaction, it failed in comparison to the fear he had now. "Heeeey Buzz. How are ya ol' pal?"

"Don't even talk to me." He hadn't looked that mad at him since he accidentally pushed him out of Andy's window all of those years ago. Woody remembered being attacked by him at the gas station and how Buzz almost pulverized him. He knew he was really in for it now.

Jessie ran over towards him, hoping that he wasn't angry with her as well. "Buzz!"

"Don't worry," he told her in a completely different tone of voice which really surprised her. He gently continued, "I could tell that it wasn't your fault. He's the one who kissed you." Jessie gave a huge sigh of relief and put her hand to his face. He gave her a warm smile.

The couple held hands and the space ranger firmly said, "Let's go." Woody started to go up with them but froze when he heard from his buddy, "_Not you._" He watched them go up the stairs back to Bonnie's room and wondered what to do.

"Do ye wanna talk about it darlin?" asked Jessie softly.

"Not right now. I'd like to be alone for a while. I wanted to get up here so soon because I didn't want to say or do anything that I'd regret to Woody."

"Good thinking. You're always so logical." He let go of her hand and snuck underneath the bed for some privacy. She sighed. Jessie hated to see Buzz this way. The door creaked as Woody came in, still apprehensious about facing Buzz. The cowgirl turned to look at him and gave him a sorrowful expression. He felt especially guilty then.

"How is he doing?"

"He wants to be alone right now and is under the bed."

"Has he talked to you about what happened?"

"No. He just wants to think about it on his own."

"I'm really sorry for putting him through all of this. I definitely didn't want to hurt him."

"Why did you do it? Since when are you attracted to me?"

"I don't know. It just was a stupid thing I did at the spur of the moment. I didn't think it through. I let my feelings control me. Honestly, I don't know why I feel this way about you. I felt funny after the two of you got together."

"Are you sure it was because you like me and not just cuz' we reminded you of what you used to have?" Woody's eyes bulged out. After that brief moment of surprise, his eyes went back to where they were before. He looked like he was about to shed tears if he had any. Since he was a toy he couldn't for real.

"You might be on to something there."

"When you kissed me, it was like being kissed by my brother," she said as she made a face like she'd be sick.

"Heh, it felt funny to me too. Not like kissing my brother though." At this they both laughed. Finally, something to break the tension if only for even a little bit.

"How 'bout my sister," he remarked with a chuckle.

"That's more like it." She chuckled as well.

"Ye see partner, we do love each other, just not in that kind of way." They sweetly smiled at each other and hugged.

"Maybe I am a little protective of you. I don't want you get hurt. I'll watch out for you like a big brother should."

"Thanks bro."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't until Bonnie was called to dinner that Woody got the chance to go talk to him. The space toy made his way over to the window and the cowboy followed him.

"Buzz, could we talk?"

"I suppose." He couldn't bring himself to look at his old friend.

"I seriously am sorry about earlier. That was really awful of me to do. I wasn't in my normal state of mind then. I got caught up in the moment and didn't think it through. You know it isn't like me to do something that impulsive."

"But why would you even feel like doing that in the first-place? You urge me to make a move for all of these years and now this?"

"I know. I didn't expect it either. I talked it over with Jessie afterwards and I understand now why I did it. I was jealous of the two of you, not really because you had Jessie, but because you were happily together. You're still with your special someone."

Buzz immediately understood what he meant. He turned around and gave him a sympathetic look.

"You don't know how lucky you are that the two of you haven't gotten separated like Bo and I. The Potatoheads didn't bother me as much because they were literally made for each other by their toy company, so they would be sold together no matter what. You and Jessie though are like Bo and I in that we just came together on our own from different brands. Bonnie however might not let you two get separated. For all we know all of us could get sent back to Sunnyside or be passed on to Bonnie's kids, considering how much we mean to her."

"Oh Woody, I understand now. I didn't realize how painful it would be for you to see us as a couple."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You and Jessie have nothing to be guilty about. You should be happy together."

"I know that I said earlier that I trusted her and I do, but that kiss might have sparked an interest for you. Do you think…?"

The cowboy laughed out loud. "Nooo, Buzz she doesn't think of me that way. She told me that it felt like being kissed by her brother. It felt odd to me too. Now we just regard each other as siblings." Buzz gave him a soft smile, relieved that his love's heart was still his.

"It makes sense if you think about it," said Buzz. "The way the two of you argue and horse around reminds me of Andy and Molly, but you do those things even more than they do."

Woody giggled. "You know I think you're right. She and I are such a mismatch what with our personalities. She'd drive me nuts."

"You already are!"

"Hey howdy hey ranger." He pounced on him and began to playfully wrestle. All was forgiven.

Some of the toys were gathered around the t.v. while Bonnie and her parents were out like they normally were on a typical weekday. They picked Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi to watch. Since it was a sci-fi movie which took place in space, it was on Buzz' list of favorite films. Years before, he had realized that his makers ripped off a bit from a previous Star Wars film when that other Buzz and Zurg toy duked it out as he and the gang was rescuing Woody. That he admitted was lame. Even though he, Jessie, and Woody had seen it plenty of times before part of the film reminded them of their recent adventure.

**Han: I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew.**

**Leia: He wasn't. I can feel it.**

**Han: You love him, don't you?**

**Leia: Yes.**

**Han: Alright. I understand. Fine. When he comes back, I won't get in the way. **

**Leia: Oh no, it's not like that at all. He's my brother.**

The three looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, stunned and a little disturbed at how much that applied to what they had just gone through. Jessie motioned her hands to make an "awkward turtle." The silence was finally broken by all three of them laughing. The other toys didn't get what was so funny and gave them puzzled looks. The trio didn't have to wait long for the film to be over to discuss it.

"So Princess Leia, do you think I make a good Han Solo?"

He looked at her smugly and she gave him a smirk. "Don't you go calling me that. I'm not the princess type and I could never pull off that silly hairdo that looks like two cinnamon buns over my ears."

"Ya know I could fit a lightsaber right here where my gun holster is. The force is strong with me."

"I want to be a Jedi too!"

"You can't do that. You're a girl!"  
"So?"

"Girls can't be Jedi!"

"Says who?"

"Says George Lucas!"

"When did he say that?"

"Well, he didn't say it specifically, but he implied it. Princess Leia didn't become one afterall."

"That's because she's got no ambition for it. What a waste! She'd be good at it too!"

"Well you still can't be a Jedi."

"You don't think I can handle it, Luke? Oh I'll show you."

"Oh I'd like to see you try!"

"There is no try, only do. Believe me I can."

She began to chase him around the room hollering at the top of her lungs. Buzz watched knowing that he didn't have anything to worry about with these two.

The End.


End file.
